Colored Eggs and Memories
by MarielleAine
Summary: An Easter story! Mimato in your midst!


Colored Eggs and Memories 

Colored Eggs and Memories 

By: ~Kari~

Thank you to everyone who reviewed "Wonderful". I will be starting the sequel after I finish this fic and one other one I started. 

AN: ::sigh:: It's Easter, thought I would write a story for it while I'm getting fat off chocolate.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

~

A woman and her husband ran through the grocery store as fast as they could looking for Easter treats, fake grass, plastic eggs, and egg coloring.

The week had gone by so quickly and the couple found that they hadn't taken the time to go and get any of the necessary things for Easter. 

When all was bought and brought home the woman took it into her bedroom while her husband took the egg coloring outside for the children to decorate their eggs.

"Where's mommy?" the younger little girl asked.

"Mommy is in her room, she needs some time to herself so don't bother her ok?" the man asked.

The little children nodded their heads with excitement but, being small children, forgot what they had promised in 2 minutes flat. 

When their father was hard-boiling the eggs the children walked cautiously to the parents' room. They had forgotten what they promised but had a feeling they weren't doing something quite right. 

The older of the two opened the door a crack and saw their mother moving her things around and packing things into something.

The mother suddenly caught sight of her two mischievous children and told them to go back to the kitchen in a warning voice.

~Flashback (for the mom)~~

A small girl eyed her parents' closed door suspiciously. Slowly she pushed it open a bit and saw her mother and father in the room working like busy little elves. When the girl lost her balance and fell on the ground her parents looked up at her.

"Mimi!" cried out her mother.

"Honey! Go back to the kitchen and check on the eggs!" said Mimi's father in a warning tone much like the one she had just used.

Mimi closed the door and made her way back to the kitchen, wondering wha was going on that was so secretive.

~Flashback Ends~

Mimi finished putting candies in the plastic eggs and went out to the kitchen to see how the eggs were coming.

"And then you put the eggs in the dye, but don't use your fingers or it will dye them! Then you wait… Oh hello, honey." Greeted Mimi's husband.

"Hi" Mimi bent down to her 2 little children. "Are you guys having fun?" she asked.

The two nodded with bright smiles one their faces.

~Flashback (for dad)~

"Daddy, can I show him how to do it? Please?" asked the young boy.

"Alright, show him how." Replied the dad.

"Ok, TK" Matt giggled, he always laughed whenever he said "Ok TK" because to a small child it sounded funny. 

"You dip the eggs in the coloring, but don't put your fingers in there with them." He held up his own hands, on each finger there was a different color. "Then you wait until the color is just right and add any more decorations ya want!" He smiled to his little brother as he picked him up and put him on the chair.

TK put both his hands fully in the blue dye.

"TK! I told you not to do that! Now everyone will think you have hy-hyp-hypoth-therma yea hypotherma." Matt said. His father laughed at his pronunciation of "hypothermia".

"No Matt, you said don't putcher FINGERS in da dye." Replied a 5 year old TK. 

"Oh, TK! What are we gunna do with you?" Matt asked himself.

~Flashback Ends~

"Alright, now go to bed my two little bunnies! The Easter bunny won't come if you don't!" Mimi said.

The little children waddled off to each of their rooms to get in their pajamas and go to bed each one excited that the Easter bunny would come.

Matt and Mimi turned to each other. 

"Remember what we were doing 7 years this day?" Matt asked.

~Flashback~

"I'd like to make a toast to Matt and Mimi, for happiness years to come!" Said one of Matt's band mates, raising his cup. His best man was not in his right mind to give one at the moment. 

Tai was off somewhere in a corner with his eyes wide open mumbling something about Sora being pregnant. 

The bride and groom got up for their dance. The song

"Still the One" was playing.

Matt and Mimi decided to get married the day before Easter because they had so many friends still in high school that they wanted to be able to come up and stay for a little while when they got married. Also finals had just ended for their 2nd year of college. Spring vacation seemed like the perfect chance to get married. 

Tai and Sora and gotten married a year before, they had been so in love during high school. While they wanted to get married right after graduation and elope, their parents disagreed, wanting a nice big wedding. 

Mimi threw her bouquet and Kari caught it. Kari was going through a tough time then. She felt like no one truly loved her, they only wanted her for her body, she was also quite young still so she disregarded this, thinking it wouldn't come true. A couple of weeks later, TK had finally admitted how much he loved her and the two were very happy. They, indeed, were next to get married. 

Finally Mimi and Matt were married. They drove off in their long white limo to their honeymoon.

~Flashback Ends~

The next morning Matt and Mimi were woken up by to rambunctious kids, jumping up and down and their bed.

"Did he come?! Did he come?!" the older boy was asking.

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" the little girl was squealing with delight as she said these words. 

Matt sat up and scratched his head. He then proceeded to shake Mimi's shoulder. 

"Meem's wakey wakey!" He said.

"Go back to sleep." She mumbled then turned over. 

"Honey, wake up. It's Easter!" he said.

"Just 5 more minutes…" she added. 

"Mommy!!!" the boy screeched.

Mimi groaned.

"Kids, why don't you go make your beds? I'll get mommy up, ok?" Matt said.

The little children nodded and ran out of the room.

Matt began to shake her again.

"Meem's. Come on. Wake up." He said.

"So… sleepy…" she said, her eyes still closed.

Matt bent over and wiped her hair away from her ear. He then kissed her ear, knowing what happened to her every time he did so. 

She shot up and looked like she was shivering for a second. She smiled, kissed him then put her pink robe on. Matt just slipped some slippers on and walked to the kid's rooms in his white tee shirt and green plaid boxer shorts. 

"Mom's up." He said. The little kids ran to his side and each of them grabbed hold of a hand. Mimi joined them a few seconds later grabbing hold of the little girl's other hand.

"BIG BUNNY!" the girl screamed as she ran to her basket. In it was a white bunny almost her size. The boy ran to his basket, in it was a big brown bunny bigger than his sisters but not as big as he was. His eyes lit up when he saw all of his candy too. The little girl was only 3, so her parents only put a little bit of candy. There were also the eggs they had painted the day before in their baskets.

Matt and Mimi just watched that as their children looked through their baskets, their eyes lighting up each time they found something new. 

Matt put his arm around his wife's waste and squeezed. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed and happy sigh. 

Once the baskets were looked through Mimi went in to help the children change into their nice Sunday clothes for church while Matt went to the backyard to hide Easter eggs. 

The little girl came out in a pretty blue dress and the boy came out in a little suit. Mimi led them outside to where Matt was and as soon as he said, "Go!" they were off looking for eggs. The eggs were hidden in obvious places to make it easier for the children to find. Matt and Mimi sat down in lawn chairs to watch as their children searched the backyard.

~Flashback~

The Tachikawa, Ishida/Takaishi, and Kamiya, Tackenouchi families had been friends long before their children made that trip to the digital world, so they got together for a big Easter egg hunt.

TK and Kari were pretty scared and they walked around holding hands and sharing eggs.

"I got that egg first! Hand it over!" Chibi Mimi yelled.

"Nuh uh! I got it!" Matt shot back.

They were at that "boys have koodies, girls have koodies" stage.

"No you didn't! You're a thief!" she sighed. "What's the point? Come on Sora." Mimi said. Sora looked up from the ground; she saw Tai standing next to Matt helping to defend him. She tried to smile but the boys looked fiercely at her and Mimi. She turned away, with Mimi sadly. What she didn't see were Tai's apologetic eyes as she turned away. Sora and Mimi stormed off as well as Tai and Matt in the opposite direction. 

"TK, our brothers are silly." Kari said. The shy little boy just looked up and gave half a nod. 

~Flashback Ends~

Matt brought Mimi's hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss. 

"Mommy, Chris stole my last egg!" the little girl began.

"Did not! Lorelei is a liar!" Chris said, defensively.

Mimi chuckled at this, remembering that so long ago that was the same argument that she'd had with Matt. Matt handed Lorelei another egg from behind his back. She clapped her hands. 

The children went inside to wash their hands but Matt grabbed Mimi's arm. 

"Mimi, you were right. You had the egg first." He smirked as a pulled a chocolate egg from behind his back, in a gold wrapper.

"Matt…" he smiled and the two went inside to get ready for church. 

Mimi brought along a potato dish. After church they were going straight to Kari and TK's for Easter dinner.

Church was really good, the adults were very uplifted. 

TK, Kari, and their family, and Tai, Sora, and their family went to the same church so they all met at the end and drove off at the same time.

When they got there the children went off to play together and the adults talked. 

Kari was 7 months pregnant with her third child, her and TK also had a 1 1/2-year-old daughter, and a three-year-old son.

Sora and Tai had a 7-year-old daughter, a 5-year-old son, a 3-year-old son, and a 1-year-old daughter. 

For dinner they had ham, potatoes, salad, and rolls. For desert they had cherry pie with vanilla ice cream. 

The children were watching "The Ten Commandments", which came on every Easter, and not understanding a bit of it. 

"So Kari, do you know the gender yet?" asked Sora, cradling her daughter in her arms. 

"A girl!" she said, excitedly.

After several pats on her stomach, Kari was feeling sick, so everyone decided it was time to go home.

Once home, Mimi tucked Lorelei into bed, while Matt tucked Chris in. 

"Mommy, when will it be Easter again?" Lorelei asked.

Mimi kissed her forehead and replied, "Next year."

Lorelei yawned. "Goo night mommy…" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Dad, when will it be Easter again?" Chris asked.

Matt smirked, "Next Easter." Chris was confused for a moment then got the joke. 

"Goodnight Daddy." He said.

"Goodnight." Matt ruffled his hair and turned off the light.

Mimi met Matt outside the doors. They sighed in relief that the day was over.

When they got into bed they leaned over and gave each other a long kiss. 

"I love you, goodnight." Matt said.

"I love you, goodnight." Mimi replied.

With that, both were out like a light.

The End

Happy Easter to all! And to all a good night!

AN: Did it suck? I'm sorry. I was in the holiday mood! 

~Kari~


End file.
